<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything will be ok by levinson_mannion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811808">Everything will be ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion'>levinson_mannion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madney soulmate au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soulmate AU, Tw blood/haemorrhage, Tw rebar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>n...urse (the touch of a soulmate can heal you from affliction and vice versa). </p><p>Part two</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Madney soulmate au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything will be ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And part two! Please read part 1 if you have not already x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howard Chimney Han had never felt so angry. </p><p>It has been three weeks since Chim had met Maddie, his soulmate. She had just got out a horrible fifteen-year relationship, so Maddie was finding herself again. She constantly came to meet Chim, the two texting so often, whenever a phone notification came through, nobody checked their phones anymore, other then Chim. Hen made a joke out of it but meant kindly. </p><p>When Maddie decided to become a dispatcher, distancing herself from nursing which in her mind had strong connections to Doug. Chim supported her in her decision.</p><p>When the two were both off shift they spent time together at Chim’s apartment, getting to know each other. Chim was always in a good mood, the fact that Maddie Buckley was his soulmate, he had never felt so lucky. </p><p>Everyone kind of left them to it, allowing them to enjoy the moment. The occasional comment was said in the firehouse, such as ‘How are the two lovebirds’ or ‘what did you do last night? Oh wait, Maddie was off to wasn't she?’ but nothing was said rudely.</p><p>Until today.</p><p>It was Sam, he is a bitter man, Chim does not the full story but it does have something to do with a girlfriend but that's all. He usually keeps to himself, only talking when necessary but good at his job, he gets it done. </p><p>The firefam were eating lunch, when Chim’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Nobody even acknowledges it, seeing as it is common practice now. Except for Sam. </p><p>He went on a full-on rant. “Oh for goodness sake! Do you think you can just be texting your girlfriend constantly when all of us can not be?! She is probably a tramp jerk. I have seen a picture of her, you might want to tell her that there us fine line between wearing make-up and being attacked by Crayola crayons. You don't deserve anybody, and even if that girl of yours is horrible, ugly and boring af, well, you deserve nothing good on this earth, even if you think you do because your mothers dead, that doesn't matter. My middle finger salutes you both. </p><p>Chim was about to lash out at him but the bell rang so he opted to running at him, only to be restrained by Hen. He noticed out the corner of his eye, Buck was also being restrained by Bobby.</p><p>“Saved by the bell.” Hen whispered to him, receiving a glare that shot daggers.</p><p>The team finished the job. Fire hydrant came loose, squirting water everywhere, one man injured by slipping, a broken rib and a gash on the back of his arm, but Chim and Hen patched him up and took him to the hospital. </p><p>When the two arrived at the station again, Chim passive-aggressively offered to sort the ambulance out. He had a half shift, so he was leaving earlier than everyone else, so as they all lounged around upstairs, Chim got changed and drive off, not saying goodbye to anybody.</p><p>He was going home alone tonight, not going to pick Maddie up, Josh’s, a friend and new colleagues,  house. He was in the car, radio on relatively loud as he drove along the highway, not overdoing the speed limit, but not much less than it either.</p><p>An idiot driver behind swung aggressively around, obviously not paying attention. The roads were icy, Chim’s tires were designed to help you not swerve on icy roads, however, the truck behind him tires obviously were not as prepared as he swerved round, narrowly missing all the cars around them.</p><p>It was then when Chim heard the shattering of glass, and the feeling if being pinned to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Maddie grinned as Josh sat down next to her, popcorn and drinks in hand.</p><p>Three weeks ago, at the moment where she believed her life was over, her life began again when she found her soulmate. This incredibly hot fireman saved her life when his, soft and somehow always warm, hands where placed on her skin. Doug was arrested, she never had to see him again. </p><p>Maddie had never felt happier, her new job as a 911 dispatcher cave her so much joy. She was distancing herself from Nursing and Doug but she is still helping people. Chim supported her in her decision and that made it all the better. </p><p>The two texted constantly, and when both of them were off, they were hanging out at Chim’s apartment, getting to know each other better. The fact that Howie Han, the cute, funny, gorgeous, charming, Howie Han was her soulmate made her shiver in delight.</p><p>She had made friends with some colleagues, particularly her mentor Josh. It was his house she was currently at being ‘taught the art of Greys Anatomy’. </p><p>“Popcorn, drinks and Greys. Perfect!” Josh laughed, sitting down, grinning at her. A notification came through, Josh did not even divert his gaze as Maddie read her message, laugh, quickly type back and put her phone away.</p><p>“Sorry, ” Maddie laughed as Josh shook his head, smirking.</p><p>“Ah, don't apologise, how is he?” at first, Josh asked who it was, but he has now learnt it is only ever her soulmate Chim.</p><p>“He’s good, thanks.” she laughed, but then turned falsely serious, “Now, are we beginning me education on Greys Anatomy?” she cracked a smirk.</p><p>Josh turned around, got himself comfortable and started playing the first episode. A women voice came out of the speakers as there was a showing of a surgery on the tv screen. </p><p>Maddie’s phone stopped vibrating by the second episode, meaning Chim was on a job. Maddie was enjoying Grey’s a lot, understanding Josh’s obsession over it. Every so often, one of the two would pause the tv to go to the bathroom or refill a drink. As the sun started to set, Maddie got colder and asked for a blanket, which Josh gave her.</p><p>As Josh had watched this show many a time, he knew exactly when to pause in the middle of a dramatic scene, making Maddie really angry at him. </p><p>The two ended up talking and laughing, replaying the fourth episode as Maddie had no clue what went on.</p><p>Josh paused (at a reasonable place to pause it) and went to grab a refill of his drink. Maddie’s phone rang, showing up the caller ID as ‘Hen Wilson (Chim’s friend’ Maddie found this odd, seeing as Hen would still be on shift and the only reason they have each others numbers is in case of emergency, Chim insisted it should be Hen in his side, (they used Josh on Maddie’s side).</p><p>It was because of this Maddie answered immediately, worry etched in her voice, but as soon as Hen spoke Maddie began to panic, instantly standing up, tears streaming down her eyes.</p><p>Josh rounded the corner, and seeing the state Maddie was, dropped his smile, and placed his drink on the countertop beside him.</p><p>“Can I borrow your car?” Maddie asked instantly.</p><p>“I’m driving. Where are we going?”</p><p>****</p><p>A fireteam came to the scene, but Chim refused to be treated by anybody except his team, so they got called in. Chim tried to work out what was happening to him, mentally ticking off the symptoms he has and symptoms he does not has, but he could feel his legs, meaning his spine is not broken, and he can move his body parts, except his head. He feels absolutely no pain, but he knows that is down to the adrenaline pumping through his body.</p><p>Before he knew it, the 118 had arrived, running towards him, and also being told the situation. He felt a fleeting pang of jealousy, nobody told him what was wrong and be was desperate to know.</p><p>“Hey mate, how you feeling?” Bobby asked in a scarily calm tone.</p><p>“I can not feel anything and can move everything except my head, please can you tell me what the hell is going on?” Chim took a breath, “I’m sorry just no one is telling me what is going on.”</p><p>Bobby silent took out his phone and took a picture, slowly turning it around to show him. </p><p>“My word. I can see why the did not tell me.” he whispered.</p><p>Everyone was silent for a minute, unsure of what to say or what not to say. And it was Hen who finally broke it, “I’m a, ” she swallowed, “I'm going to call Maddie, get her to meet us at the hospital.”</p><p>Bobby, Buck and the rest of the team (Chim noticed, missing Sam) got to work trying to get Chim out the car. Chim did however hear everything Hen said and even what Maddie said, being in speaker.</p><p>“Maddie?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“This is Hen, Chim has been in a pretty serious car accident, I need you to meet me at the hospital, you can save him.” Hen blurted out quickly.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Chim could practically hear her crying. “Which hospital?”</p><p>He gave the address and the two hung up, Maddie clearly crying.</p><p>The team extracted Chim from his car and put him in the ambulance. In all his life, Chim never wanted to see Maddie more than at this moment.</p><p>The entire ride to the hospital was awkward, Hen doing what she had to, silently, minus the occasional, ‘you alright?’. Chim just wanted to get to the hospital.</p><p>“Chim?” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Youll be alright, ok? They will remove it, and Maddie will get there, I promise. You will live, I can't have my best friend die on me.” Hen told, her eyes fixed on him in an unwavering gaze.</p><p>Chim was incredibly touched, “Thank you, Hen, thank you, you mean a lot to me ” the two smiled at each other and continued the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence, bar the sirens ring loudly in their ears.</p><p>“Also, Sam got reported, and according to Bobby is likely to be fired” Hen smirked proudly, as did Chim who felt even more optimistic about everything. </p><p>When they got to the hospital, Chim heard Hen give all the details. A nurse began to give him his anaesthetic, and just before he passed out, Chim heard Maddie shout, but what it was be did not know, but he fell asleep knowing he would wake up again.</p><p>****</p><p>Josh must have broken five road laws on the way to the hospital, but neither he nor Maddie cared. He skidded into the ambulance park, Maddie jumped out the car, shouting to the nurse that she is Chim’s soulmate. </p><p>Maddie caught a glimpse of Chim and it broke her heart. She did what she had not done in a while. She prayed. She prayed that it is not to late. </p><p>A nurse ushered her in, telling her to get some scrubs on and explaining that as soon as the rebar is taken out his skull she can heal him. </p><p>Maddie nodded and entered the surgery room, where she could not get a good look but after five minutes of nervously standing around waiting, she seen the surgeon pull the metal rod out his skull. Maddie wanted to look away but could not take her eyes off of him. She cried out when she saw him haemorrhage.</p><p>As soon as it was out, Maddie got pushed forward, and her hands lay on his arm, the blood instantly stopped pouring out his head, his open skin healed. Maddie knew this was possible, she had seen things like it on friends and family, but actually doing it? She felt powerful and useful. Eventually, all that was left was a small scar in the middle of his forehead. </p><p>Everyone in the room clapped and cheered, Maddie, smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. Comments of congratulations were said as she was ushered out of the room. The nurse who helped her the first time told her to sit down and tell everyone out there the good news, he will wake up in an hour once the anaesthetic wears off.</p><p>Maddie did what she was told and went to the waiting room. She heated everyone collector hold their breath. She nodded, “He’s fine” </p><p>Everyone let their breath out and collectively hugged her and each other.</p><p>“Can we see him?” Hen asked </p><p>“We have to wait an hour till the anaesthetic wears off.” Maddie replied.</p><p>Buck spoke up, “Sit down then, I'll get you a coffee.”</p><p>Maddie thanked him and smiled to herself. Chim was ok. And she had never been happier.</p><p>**** </p><p>Chim woke up groggy, but he saw smiling faces of Buck, Bobby and Hen around him.</p><p>The four talked, the other three spoke of how glad they were they he was alright. </p><p>Chim asked how bad his car was, the three were rendered speechless, the only sound was a giggle from the door. </p><p>“Maddie, ” Chim whispered, and he saw the Bobby smirk and usher the other three out.</p><p>Maddie ran to his side, “Hi baby, how are feeling?” </p><p>“As nothing happened.” tears were forming in his eyes, “thank you, Maddie, I love you” it was the first time he had told her.</p><p>“And I you, ” Maddie smiled, her own tears forming. Maddie wiped them away, then bent down over him and kissed him. </p><p>She pulled back, Chim instantly missing the contact, but he opted to entwine his fingers with hers instead. They smiled at each other. “You're ok” she whispered, stocking his cheek with her share hand.</p><p>He moved his spare hand to her cheek and corrected her, “We’re ok”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>